Dishwashers, The Evil Among Us
by irollam
Summary: I instantly knew that we were in for trouble when I saw that shiny metallic thing glinting at me from the corner of the kitchen. Dishwashers Are Evil.
1. Day 1

**Ginny Potter**

**Dishwasher Stakeout**

**Day 1**

**4:34 AM**

Tonight is my first night of dishwasher stakeout. I've been up all night observing Harry's new toy: a muggle dishwasher.

Let me explain. It all started a week ago, on a cold and stormy night. Tired of doing dishes every night, Harry went out and purchased a brand-new silver dishwasher.

"What. Is. That?" I instantly knew that we were in for trouble when I arrived home from shopping with Hermione and saw that shiny metallic thing glinting at me from the corner of the kitchen.

Harry shuffled his feet, "It's a… um… dishwasher. It's a machine that washes your dishes for you," he glanced up at me, "It runs on electricity."

"Elecflipidy? No, no Mr. Potter, I will not have elecflipidy in my house."

Harry, obviously sensing danger, grabbed his wand and produced a bouquet of flowers. He ran up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. Needless to say, I was momentarily swayed.

After showing me how it worked, I knew that it couldn't be trusted. I couldn't see where it kept its brain, and who would trust a thing that licked your plates? Ugh.

Harry tried to persuade me that it was a good thing, that it would reduce my workload. I knew better. I knew that it was evil.

For the first few days, I was hesitant about my suspicions. Then, two days ago, I put in a fork, _and it never came out_.

I've been up all night, watching for the moment when its guard would slip. When it would show itself for the monster it really was.

Harry and the two little ones are in bed, so I sit peacefully on the bottom step of the stairs, writing in my logbook.

Wait a second. I just heard something. I had better go and investigate.

_Nox._


	2. Day 2

**Heres a Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.  


Now onto the Chappie!!!

* * *

**Ginny Potter**

**Dishwasher Stakeout**

**Day 2**

**6:35 AM**

Last night was a disappointment. The "sounds" I heard were a false alarm. It turned out that Harry thought that I might "do something" to the dishwasher. I would _never_ (heavy sarcasm) do anything to Harry's precious pet, (he named it Veronica).

There are so many things I _wish_ I could do to it, though. Sigh. I could drop it off the American Muggles' Statue of Liberty… and watch it fall to its death.

Cue Daydream.

_"Veronica" oh-so-slowly tips off the edge, a silent, dooming arch toward the hard, flat, unforgiving ground. She quickly learns how to do back flips as her death spiral downward begins to end. She SLAMS onto the ground, crashing and flattening in a way that makes My heart leap for joy!_

End Daydream.

I could… here's an idea, I could beat it with a guitar (that's a muggle instrument) until it was in a shape similar to a muggle doorknob. I saw a muggle doing something like that at a thing called a "rock concert."

Yeah I think that idea is perfect! Now where am I going to get a guitar? There is a music store a couple blocks from here. Maybe I could get Hermione to come with me…. Wait, I need a name for my plan… I will call it "Operation Rim-Wired Glasses!"

It's brilliant, yes I know. You can award me the "Noble Peace Prize" thingy, I am rather noble.

I'll write Hermione right now! I can draft it in this logbook:

Hermione-

I have so much to tell you! (I had a "light bulb" idea on how to get rid of the dishwasher!) Are you free today after lunch? James and Albus are going to be at the Burrow till 3:00. Let's do something FUN!

Love,

Gin Gin!

I have so much to think about, so I think I'm going to go back to bed. I'll just check on "V." real quick.

What the? Impossible! Oh, great! No! Ahhhhh! Harry!!! James is in the evil Dishwasher!

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! 

I'd like to thank

**Celebrytie Foraire **for her feedback on this chap!

So... reviews, anyone???

:o)

irollam


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Jo, I do not own it. Well, I guess i own the plot, it is 100 my idea. Boy, is it a good coughcrazycough one.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review even if it's just a "Hi. Great story. I vow to kill all Dishwashers." Just something like that, whatever.**

**:o)**

**irollam (!)**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny Potter**

**Dishwasher Stakeout**

**Day 3**

**11:49 PM**

That. Dishwasher. Will. Die.

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

Yesterday, or early this morning, my sweet, cute, adorable, "innocent-looking" baby James _climbed into the Dishwasher._ (I will, from this point forward, capitalize "Dishwasher.")

Let me reenact the scene for you….

Enter James.

It is 4:30 am and James somehow climbs off the top of his bunk bed, over the gate that keeps him _in_ his room, down the stairs and, somehow, he silently, passes right by me. He arrives in the kitchen, manages to _open_ the silvery Dishwasher, climbs into it and closes the door part-way.

Enter Me.

I scream very loudly, clap my hands, stop my feet, run around in circles, scream again and whip out my wand. I levitate James out of that Thing. I intend to put an end to 'Vicky" right now.

I scream, "_Obliviate!"_And the Dishwasher blows up into a million tiny pieces. I smile a contented grin as I stare at the demise of my worst enemy. Not.

End Scene. 

It turns out that Harry put a really _annoying_ spell on the horrible _machine _that keeps spells from harming it. Grrrrr.

He didn't think of one thing, though. I can still use a non-magical thing… like a guitar. **Operation Rim- Wired Glasses is a GO!** Mawahahahahaha!!!!!!!

At lunch today, Hermione and I went to a music store. Did you know that they sell solid-steel guitars? Who would have "thunk" it?

Now, I just need the perfect opportunity. A time when Harry is at work and the little ones are safely out of the way… (my plotting mind whirls). I think Hermione might help me with it.

Maybe I'll invite her over soon.

Mawahahaha, Mawahahaha! MAWAHAHAH—

"Oh, Hi there, Harry."

_Nox._

* * *

**_Soooooo... What do you think??????_**

**_Now... click that button, type several (or more) words and make me want to write another chapter._**

**_Oh, and what do you want Ginny to do? I NEED MORE IDEAS!!!!!!_**

**_Thankyou!!!!_**

**_:o)_**

**_irollam_**

**_P.S. (Review please!)_**


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer: T.I.N.M.I.I.J.K's**

(**T**his **i**s **n**ot **m**ine **i**t **i**s **J.K.'s**)

**E.T.P.**

**(E**xcept **t**he **P**lot)

This idea is from Celebrytie Foraire.

Thanks so much C.!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Ginny Potter**

**Dishwasher Stakeout**

**Day 4**

**3:00 PM**

Last night, Harry and I had a serous talk about the Dishwasher. We made a deal. He promised to get rid of the Dishwasher if I thought it was still evil after doing two "simple (not) things".

First of all, I have to give "Vicky" a chance, and I have to use her.

Second, I have to see a muggle "psychologist," (um…what is a psychologist?)

We're going to go see the "psychologist" tomorrow so I'm going to work on the other part of the agreement… I'm going to USE Veronica. Gulp.

**Ginny Potter's Last Will and Testament**

To Everyone Who is Related to Me:

Take whatever you want.

Oh, and Hermione? You may have the unused solid-steel guitar. Use it well.

(Famous Last Words!)

Witnesses:

James Potter: Age 2

Albus Potter: Age 13 months

Just kidding… or am I? Anyway, I'm slowly stepping up to the Dishwasher. My wand and a pair of tongs are lying on the kitchen counter; I grab them and hold them up for protection. As I approach the Dishwasher, a brilliant idea sprouts in my head.

"_Engorgio."_

I brandish the mega-sized tongs as I stand in front of "Vicky," she seems to growl in response. Using the tongs, I slowly open the Dishwasher. Billows of hot air rush out of the Dishwasher, an ominous omen. (Ha ha, that's funny!)

The door of the Dishwasher inches onto the ground. The racks roll out. This doesn't look good.

I pick up a plate using the tongs. Ugh, it has food still flaked on it. What use is a Dishwasher if it's evil and doesn't wash things? I maneuver the tongs to place the dish in the sink.

The plate slips out of the tongs' grip and shatters in the sink. Oops. He he he.

I pick up another dish, and without even trying to make it fall, it slips and crashes onto the floor. This is fun!

* * *

_Two hours later. _

"What are you DOING?!"

Harry's home! He stares at me as I stand in the middle of the kitchen, the floor littered with pieces of plates And cups. And bowls. I guess I got a little carried away. Oh well, I guess I had better say something….

"It's all _her_ fault!" I point at "Veronica".

Harry doesn't look happy.

* * *

I know that it is a little short, but I think I want the visit to the psychologist to be a whole chapter.

If anyone has an idea for the visit to the psychologist's, PM me or tell me about it in your review. (And yes, I expect **_EVERYONE_** to review!)

Thanks!

:o)

irollam (!)


	5. Day 5, Part I

**I never know when I'm going to post a new chapter, I have to be in a certine mood. I can't force it out. Lucky for you, I was in that mood today.**

**This chapter is a little... crazy? You will see why. I hope you like it. And kinda understand it. A bit. Hopefully.**

**:o)**

**irollam**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny Potter**

**Dishwasher Stakeout**

**Day 5, Part I**

**5:37 PM**

Psychologists are in league with the dishwashers. How do I know this? Because today,I visited a psychologist.

My mind is forever scarred.

What happened, you ask.

I'll tell you what happened.

There I was. Stripped of a wand, sitting in a window-less room. The lights were off except for a bright lamp-thingy that was shining in my eyes. A scary man with a horrible French accent strode around the room, throwing questions at me. His eyes seemed to disappear underneath his caterpillar eyebrow.

"You'll never break me! I'll never tell you!"

He surveyed me for a moment. "You are strong, but what if I showed you THIS! Bawahaha!" He flicked a light switch and light flooded the room, displaying a chalk-white dishwasher.

I screamed. Silence echoed through the room. Then, moving slowly, the psychologist pressed a button on the "you-know-what."

A grinding thrum bounced off every surface as the dishwasher came to life. It raised up on its hind legs and its mouth opened in a howling shriek. Inside racks splintered as they moved to become teeth.

I knew then, that I was going to die.

I fell to my knees, despite being tied to a chair by my ears, and started whispering to the floor. Seconds later, as a result from my desperate wand-less magic, giant bat bogeys burst from the dishwasher's . . . er . . . nose. Yeah, that's right, it's nose.

Now it was my turn to cackle "Mawahahahahaha! Don't mess with Ginny Molly Weasley Potter!"

Then, the psychologist turned into Cho Chang. My maniacal laughter turned into barking anger.

"I should have known that you were the one behind this, Chang." I spat the words at her feet, my ears straining, still tied to the chair.

"Keehehehe!" she walked toward the dishwasher and stroked it behind it's . . . uh . . . ears. "Don't you just love my gorgeous pets? But, then again, did you hear what they did to the late Mrs. Potter?" I sat up in confusion, "Oh, wait, you didn't.

"Let me tell you about it. Mrs. Ginny Potter went to a muggle doctor, hoping to figure out why she thought that dishwashers were evil. While talking to the doctor, a dishwasher sprung out of hiding and attacked poor Mrs. Potter. Mr. Harry Potter, in his grief, fell for his first school sweetheart. Oh, wait, that would be me." She laughed a hideous girly laugh and smiled a smile that she must have stolen from a muggle doctor who's preparing to do a "sugary."

"You'll never get away with this, Chang!" I said bitterly, biting back tears of anger and desperation.

She smiled and whistled to her "pet."

I held my head high, determined not to go down without a fight. As the dishwasher prowled toward me, I thought one last thing before falling into darkness.

Harry. James. Albus.

* * *

**Hmmmmm...**

**What in the world is happening????**

**Tell me what you think!!!!**

**Review!**

**:o)**

**irollam**


End file.
